Artists use a wide variety of equipment and supplies including paint bushes, paints, charcoals, chalks, water and the like. Organization of such items is often lacking, making it difficult, for example, to find a right brush when needed. When more than one artist are sharing equipment or supplies, a lack or organization of the equipment further compounds the problem. What is needed is an improved apparatus for holding, storing and organizing artist supplies.